


family drama

by hollyus, Mewon1to21



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: (that tag is only for mintrock tho), Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Texting, mint pink dark and white are all sibs, not mentioned yet but cotton candy cherry blossom and cherry are sisters, reasons for teen rating: lots of cursing and kind ooooof innuendos? not really tho, white is a giant disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyus/pseuds/hollyus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewon1to21/pseuds/Mewon1to21
Summary: The one where all the chocolate cookies, Dark Choco, Mint Choco, Pink Choco, and White Choco, are siblings and they have a siblings group chat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nickname key -  
> Dark Choco/mcr stan/mcr stan :>( - dark choco  
> fancy colgate - mint choco  
> hatsume mei/Pink Choco - pink choco  
> Minty's Boyfriend - rockstar  
> gayotic - white choco

_ >Group Chat: sibs (fancy colgate, gayotic, hatsume mei, mcr stan) _

_Today 10:23 A.M._

**mcr stan**

I’m just gonna

 

**mcr stan has changed mcr stan’s nickname to Dark Choco**

 

**gayotic**

OH NO YOU DON’T

 

**gayotic has changed Dark Choco’s nickname to mcr stan**

 

**gayotic**

emo fucker

 

**mcr stan**

COME ON

 

**mcr stan**

MINT PINK BACK ME UP HERE

 

**hatsume mei**

haha lol

 

**mcr stan**

Mint???

 

**gayotic**

mint’s off being gay at his bfs concert

 

**mcr stan**

:>(

 

**hatsume mei**

...what is that emoji

 

**mcr stan**

I MEANT TO MAKE AN ANGRY FACE

 

**gayotic**

HAHAHAHAHA :>)

 

**gayotic has changed mcr stan’s nickname to mcr stan : >(**

 

**mcr stan : >(**

you are all awful

 

**hatsume mei**

lov u 2

 

_Today 12:21 P.M._

**fancy colgate**

HAHAHAHA

 

**gayotic**

welcome back from your gay how are you

 

**fancy colgate**

good

 

**fancy colgate**

Rockstar is meeting people backstage

 

**hatsume mei**

how was the music?

 

**fancy colgate**

amazing as usual

 

**gayotic**

gay

 

**fancy colgate**

hmmm, remember beautiful stunning Pistachio who you would love to take out on a date and kiss her hands and

 

**gayotic**

fair enough

 

**hatsume mei**

you say that like it’s extra for white to want to do that

 

**hatsume mei**

you probably do that and much more with your bf

 

**fancy colgate**

well I didn’t say I wanted to do that while I was drunk. and at a party where the crush i’m not in a relationship with is at

 

**gayotic**

not my fault devil spiked the juice at sparks party and i drank it and said stupid stuff

 

**hatsume mei**

but also you lifted the entire fucking juice bowl and chugged all of it

 

**fancy colgate**

watch your language

 

**gayotic**

what can i say i’m chaotic

 

**gayotic**

gayotic

 

**fancy colgate**

nice

 

**hatsume mei**

MINT CHOCO YOU HYPOCRITICAL DONKEYHOLE

 

**fancy colgate**

what

 

**hatsume mei**

you curse and dark and white and rockstar curse

 

**fancy colgate**

you’re like 8

 

**hatsume mei**

WHAT THE HELL I’M OVER DOUBLE THAT AGE

 

**fancy colgate**

HEY

 

**fancy colgate**

watch your fucking language

 

**hatsume mei**

hhhhhHHH

 

**gayotic**

pink: i like how people tell me im like 2- 9 years old

 

**gayotic**

pink: i’m 11 so shut the fuck up

 

**fancy colgate**

(nods in approval)

 

**gayotic**

thanks bro

 

**hatsume mei**

i hate you all bye

 

**gayotic**

why do our conversations end with one of us hating the others

 

**fancy colgate**

because we’re siblings

 

**gayotic**

okay

 

**fancy colgate**

shit I have to go bye I hate you

 

**gayotic**

i hate you too

 

_Today 4:32 P.M._

**hatsume mei**

you ever

 

**hatsume mei**

walk around

 

**hatsume mei**

and realize

 

**hatsume mei**

that _so many fudging_ people look like anime characters

 

**mcr stan : >(**

no because you’re the only anime fan

 

**hatsume mei**

shut your mouth Mint has watched a few anime with me

 

**fancy colgate**

meh sometimes their music is good

 

**hatsume mei**

anyways

 

**hatsume mei**

you know lemon?

 

**mcr stan : >(**

Yes

 

**gayotic**

yeah

 

**hatsume mei**

i saw him at the park and

 

**hatsume mei**

he was wearing some black costume with this weird hair

 

**hatsume mei**

and i SWEAR to god he looks exactly like denki kaminari from bnha

 

**gayotic**

well. not the worst comparison

 

**fancy colgate**

yeah

 

**hatsume mei**

also you guys know minecraft youtubers

 

**mcr stan : >(**

that’s not even anime

 

**hatsume mei**

shut your mouth

 

**mcr stan : >(**

why do you keep telling me to shut my mouth

 

**hatsume mei**

i just realized he looks like deadlox

 

**gayotic**

OH MY GOD

 

**fancy colgate**

who

 

**gayotic**

remember that emo mcyt with the headphones and the ender

 

**fancy colgate**

...lemon is too good to be compared with him

 

**hatsume mei**

oh you’ll love what i’m going to say next then

 

**fancy colgate**

what

 

**hatsume mei**

rockstar looks like komaeda

 

**fancy colgate**

NO

 

**hatsume mei**

yea

 

**fancy colgate**

_NO_

 

**hatsume mei**

yea

 

**fancy colgate**

NO NO nO

 

**hatsume mei**

YES

 

**gayotic**

idk who this komada is but YES YES YES

 

 **fancy colgate has left** **_sibs_ **

 

**mcr stan : >(**

OH NO YOU DON’T

 

 **mcr stan : >( has invited fancy colgate to ** **_sibs_ **

 

**fancy colgate**

LET ME HAVE MY CRISIS in PEACE

 

**gayotic**

the rumor come out: does mint choco is komaedasexual

 

**fancy colgate**

FXBHCXJBJXF NO SHUT UP

 

**hatsume mei**

haha lol

 

**gayotic**

seriously tho who is komaeda

 

**mcr stan : >(**

yeah

 

**hatsume mei**

character from dangan ronpa

 

**hatsume mei**

green and red jacket Rockstar hair and big ol eyes

 

**gayotic**

not quite striking a bell

 

**hatsume mei**

...that guy in the clown game meme and that squished person in that sans meme

 

**gayotic**

OH HIM

 

**mcr stan : >(**

I don’t understand any of this

 

**gayotic**

LMAO ROCKSTAR DOES LOOK LIKE HIM

 

**fancy colgate**

FXXFF NO

 

**hatsume mei**

are you still with rockstar

 

**fancy colgate**

technically yes but he isn’t like. HERE with me

 

**mcr stan : >(**

where is he,

 

**fancy colgate**

we’re at a park that dog owners frequent and he’s been playing with dogs for the past like six minutes

 

**fancy colgate**

which i’m glad

 

**fancy colgate**

because I need to get over this shoCK before he talks to me again

 

**mcr stan : >(**

you’re so dramatic

 

**fancy colgate**

says the emo shithead that can’t get over mcr’s breakup

 

**mcr stan : >(**

>:(

 

**gayotic**

*:>(

 

**hatsume mei**

anyways

 

**hatsume mei**

i want to pet some dogs can i intrude

 

**fancy colgate**

see you ask me that but no matter what I say you do it anyways

 

**hatsume mei**

it’s part of my charm~~

 

**fancy colgate**

well

 

**fancy colgate**

cotton candy’s here so have fun

 

**hatsume mei**

HSHFHDJGK SHUT UP

 

**fancy colgate**

you didn’t shut up about the komaeda rockstar thing so no

 

**fancy colgate**

speak of the devil rockstar’s making his way back to me

 

**fancy colgate**

he’s holding a dog in his arms

 

**fancy colgate**

brb

 

**gayotic**

that’s how i want my future gf to propose to me

 

**hatsume mei**

that’s how you want pistachio to propose to you

 

**gayotic**

y yeah

 

**hatsume mei**

with her big strong arms and beautiful sparkly eyes

 

**gayotic**

see it sounds like you guys like her more than i do

 

**mcr stan : >(**

nah

 

**gayotic**

oh shut up dark choco at least i have a love life

 

**mcr stan : >(**

:V

 

**hatsume mei**

have you gotten any new crushes as of late??

 

**mcr stan : >(**

what does that matter

 

**fancy colgate**

so we can tease you about it

 

**mcr stan : >(**

sorry to say but my love life is still dead

 

**fancy colgate**

anyways i’m back and rockstar’s looking at my phone

 

**gayotic**

hey rock “gay” star

 

**fancy colgate**

he says true but also hes bi

 

**gayotic**

hey rock “big disaster bi” star

 

**mcr stan : >(**

how are you?

 

**fancy colgate**

he says that he one loves the nicknames here and that two he’s getting bi

 

**gayotic**

ayy lesbihonest that was nice

 

**hatsume mei**

i love that song

 

**gayotic**

you love everything

 

**hatsume mei**

right ok

 

**hatsume mei**

i’m gonna be sappy prepare

 

**fancy colgate**

rock’s face has been pushed away and now he’s sadly petting the dog he brought (where the hell is that dog’s owner?)

 

**hatsume mei**

noooo let him look

 

**fancy colgate**

...why

 

**hatsume mei**

or give me his number

 

**fancy colgate**

jhsnzhxjd

 

**fancy colgate**

hey grabbed minty’s phone i’m gonna look at ur number and text you ok ~rs

 

**mcr stan : >(**

text each of us

 

**fancy colgate**

lol sure

 

**fancy colgate**

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......................777777777777777744

 

**fancy colgate**

god damnit

 

_ >PM: Pink Choco to Unknown Number _

_Today 4:57_

**Unknown Number**

~rs

 

**Pink Choco**

oh hey

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

hi

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

i actually wasnt able to get dark or white’s numbers before mint stole back his phone

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

can u. give me them

 

**Pink Choco**

im gonna keep you to myself for awhile

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

wow that’s

 

**Pink Choco**

if you make any innuendos around me my older sibs will probably kick your ass btw

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

...aren’t you like, an adult

 

**Pink Choco**

THAT’S WHAT I TELL THEM

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

...minty told me i wouldn’t understand because i don’t have any younger siblings

 

**Pink Choco**

tell minty he sucks

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

lol ok

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

he did his trademark Fond Eye Roll

 

**Pink Choco**

yay

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

anyways

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

weren’t you going to be sappy

 

**Pink Choco**

right

 

**Pink Choco**

so

 

**Pink Choco**

mint is _incredibly_ uptight

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

Yes?

 

**Pink Choco**

he’s always stressed out

 

**Pink Choco**

and it’s really awful to see him that way

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

it is

 

**Pink Choco**

but like

 

**Pink Choco**

the past five months?? he’s been a lot more happy and relaxed and stuff

 

**Pink Choco**

which haha TOTALLY coincidentally y’all started dating five months ago

 

**Pink Choco**

and he’s even been better ever since you guys _met_

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

oh

 

**Pink Choco**

so I just wanted to thank you

 

**Pink Choco**

don’t tell them this but he and my other older siblings mean the world to me so

 

**Pink Choco**

so I’m very happy that mint’s happy

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

i am too

 

**Pink Choco**

anyways

 

**Pink Choco**

anyone ever tell you you look like komaeda

 

**Minty’s Boyfriend**

way to dispel the mood


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nickname key:  
> gayotic - white choco  
> mcr stan :>( - dark choco  
> fancy colgate/mintyz - mint choco  
> hatsume mei/pinks - pink choco
> 
> also introduction of darkwhip and kind of introduction to princess/pistachio/white!

_ >Group Chat: sibs (fancy colgate, gayotic, hatsume mei, mcr stan :>() _

_Today 1:13 P.M._

**gayotic**

yo dark i’m going to need a ride home from pistachio and i’s spar

 

**mcr stan : >(**

sure. anybody else need a ride?

 

**fancy colgate**

if you could pick me up from practice with rockstar and his friend that would be great

 

**mcr stan : >(**

alright cool. pink?

 

**hatsume mei**

nah cotton candy’s sister will drop me off

 

**gayotic**

hohoho cotton candy

 

**hatsume mei**

shhhhhhhhhh shut upp. shut up

 

**fancy colgate**

is my little baby sister growing up? getting gay?

 

**hatsume mei**

die

 

**mcr stan : >(**

woah die is a strong word young lady

 

**hatsume mei**

then perish.

 

**gayotic**

AND YOU SAID THAT MEME I SHOWED YOU WASN’T FUNNY

 

**hatsume mei**

go away

 

**mcr stan : >(**

we are in fact away from you

 

**hatsume mei**

and god i’m glad for it

 

**gayotic**

meanie :(

 

**fancy colgate**

respect us

 

**hatsume mei**

absolutely not

 

_Today 1:32 P.M._

**mcr stan : >(**

hey I just remembered. rockstar never texted us?

 

**gayotic**

yeah

 

**fancy colgate**

oh thank god

 

**hatsume mei**

lol he texted me get wrecked

 

**gayotic**

oh gimme

 

**hatsume mei**

No

 

**gayotic**

how else am i supposed to give him a daily shovel talk ://

 

**fancy colgate**

white no

 

**mcr stan : >(**

yeah

 

**fancy colgate**

you guys already gave him that stoP

 

**gayotic**

sorry i don’t want my widdle baby bwothers heart to be broken

 

**fancy colgate**

oh god is this how pink feels

 

**hatsume mei**

Yep!

 

**mcr stan : >(**

eh I’ll just steal pink’s phone at some point

 

**hatsume mei**

you are awful

 

**fancy colgate**

i’m on your side pink

 

**hatsume mei**

thanks

 

**gayotic**

im on dark’s side >:3

 

**mcr stan : >(**

you better be

 

**gayotic**

I DONT LIKE YOUR TONE OF VOICE OLD CHILD

 

**mcr stan : >(**

old child. how does that work.

 

**gayotic**

i can’t say young child you’re older than me

 

**hatsume mei**

haha dark is old

 

**mcr stan : >(**

>:V excuse

 

**hatsume mei**

you’re all old

 

**hatsume mei**

with all your at least partially white hair

 

**gayotic**

MY NAME IS WHITE CHOCO WHAT DID YOU EXPECT

 

**hatsume mei**

(shrugs)

 

**fancy colgate**

my hair is pretty much a tube of mint toothpaste okay

 

**hatsume mei**

(shrugging intensifies)

 

**mcr stan : >(**

MY HAIR’S ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT EVEN SINCE I WAS A TODDLER

 

**hatsume mei**

you’re all old accept it

 

**gayotic**

no. im a young fresh lesbian

 

**hatsume mei**

a little aged after relentless pining

 

**gayotic**

OHHHHHHH FUCK YOU

 

**fancy colgate**

i mean

 

**fancy colgate**

she’s right!

 

**gayotic**

as if you weren’t a useless bi before rockstar asked you out

 

**fancy colgate**

we don’t talk of that

 

**hatsume mei**

lmao that’s fun. to recount your absolute obliviousness

 

**fancy colgate**

go continue hanging out with COTTON CANDY

 

**hatsume mei**

>:(

 

**gayotic**

lol

 

**gayotic**

i mean you would always get flustered and soft voiced and everything gay when you talked about rs

 

**gayotic**

and you passed it off as feelings for a _really close friend_

 

**fancy colgate**

I was really focused on work ok

 

**hatsume mei**

ha.

 

**gayotic**

you know

 

**gayotic**

i feel like we should make fun of dark now

 

**mcr stan : >(**

(eating popcorn) what

 

**mcr stan : >(**

don’t bring me into this

 

**fancy colgate**

we should

 

**mcr stan : >(**

don’T BRING ME INTO THIS

 

**hatsume mei**

he’s not in any ~~romantic endeavors~~ right now though

 

**mcr stan : >(**

yeah

 

**gayotic**

we’ll find something!

 

**fancy colgate**

we’ll find something :)

 

**mcr stan**

dear god

 

_Today 2:09_

**mcr stan : >(**

hey when do you guys need me to pick you up

 

**fancy colgate**

uhhh 5:30

 

**gayotic**

around-ish 5:45

 

**mcr stan : >(**

cool

 

**mcr stan : >(**

hey mint who’s rockstar’s friend you’re practicing with?

 

**fancy colgate**

oh! whipped cream

 

**mcr stan : >(**

never met them before

 

**fancy colgate**

he does ballet

 

**fancy colgate**

rockstar and I are doing some music to accompany his next ballet performance

 

**mcr stan : >(**

cool!

 

**gayotic**

you getting cockblocked?

 

**fancy colgate**

i hope you die in a fire

 

_Today 5:36_

**fancy colgate**

you guys know about how we were disappointed we didn’t get to tease dark about a crush

 

**hatsume mei**

yeah

 

**fancy colgate**

well WE GOT SOMETHING NOW

 

**hatsume mei**

OWO

 

**fancy colgate**

Lol rn they’re telling me that it’s not a crush and it’s just them noticing a cute boy

 

**hatsume mei**

still teasing material

 

**fancy colgate**

yeah I told them that

 

**hatsume mei**

also who

 

**fancy colgate**

whipped cream

 

**hatsume mei**

oh damn

 

**hatsume mei**

didn’t know dark was into pink little twinks

 

**fancy colgate**

HHDJSDSKFJ im reading that outloud to them

 

**hatsume mei**

it rhymes. pink twink

 

**fancy colgate**

I actually have his number for communication i’m changing whipped’s nickname to pink twink

 

**hatsume mei**

heck yeah

 

**fancy colgate**

“oh shut up, you’re into pink femmes”

 

**hatsume mei**

THEY’VE GOT ME THERE

 

**hatsume mei**

where’s white i know she’s going to love this

 

**fancy colgate**

idk but we’re about to pick her up so

 

_ >PM: mintyz to pinks _

_Today 5:48 P.M._

**mintyz**

actually, emergency cheer up our sister when we get home

 

**pinks**

oh shiz what happened

 

**mintyz**

pistachio has a girlfriend

 

**pinks**

oh fudge. ok preparing hot cocoa the way she likes it

 

**pinks**

who is pistachio dating?

 

**mintyz**

i don’t know but i’m not about to wrestle it out of white so

 

**pinks**

okay yeah fair enough

 

**mintyz**

by the way, how did hanging out with cotton candy go?

 

**pinks**

good

 

**mintyz**

you confess your undying love?

 

**pinks**

shut up im busy making drinks

 

**pinks**

how did practicing with your boyfriend and his friend go

 

**mintyz**

it was cool! doing things like this is fun

 

**pinks**

you get cockblocked???

 

**mintyz**

nO

 

**mintyz**

even in her saddened state white also asked this >:V

 

**mintyz**

i hate you all

 

**pinks**

love you too bro!

 

**mintyz**

oh no white’s being self-deprecating gotta go

 

_Today 5:54 P.M._

**mintyz**

princess

 

**pinks**

hm?

 

**mintyz**

pistachio’s new gf is princess

 

**pinks**

oh

 

**mintyz**

I KNOW right?

 

**mintyz**

ps pistachio you could do a lot better! better than princess!

 

**pinks**

oh wow you went immediately into hating her

 

**mintyz**

she was. a really weird fan of rockstar’s.

 

**pinks**

oh HER?

 

**mintyz**

yeah HER

 

**mintyz**

goodness gracious white’s saying shit like “i’m happy that she’s happy”

 

**pinks**

>:V

 

**mintyz**

even though she’s very obviously not?

 

**pinks**

...i’ll prepare biscuits too

 

**mintyz**

yeah, thanks, white’ll need them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhHHELLL YEAH  
> i hope i didn't make it so white seemed like she acted entitled to pistachio?? it's REALLY hard to express shtuff like that through purely text without making it seem unrealistic and idk if y'all would like Story Text within a text fic (if you want it/you're cool with it do tell me! also tell me if you don't like story text within a text fic as well
> 
> also mel fiiiiinally got a ao3 and while she doesn't write any of the shtuff, she does read over it and give me ideas because I'm Bad At Plot and Hijinks so she's a co creator :3
> 
> unlike with this chapter, i honestly can't promise i'll come out with a chapter 3 soon! my motivation comes and go, you know. i'll try though!
> 
> talk to us!  
> hollyus tumblr - qibliwinter  
> mewon1to21 tumblr - melon1to21

**Author's Note:**

> holly:  
> AY HELL YEA. i dont . i dont know why i keep writing about cookies. somebody help me.  
> btw i WILL update this i swear to god. i will give you a second chapter and in there the princess/pistachio/white thing will be mentioned and whipped cream will come and give dark a gay heart attack. i SWEAR.
> 
> also gimme more mintrock content
> 
> mel:  
> mistew devsistews can we pwease get actuaw cookie wun lore
> 
> hollyus tumblr (though im not too active): qibliwinter  
> mel tumblr - melon1to21


End file.
